


I love you, okay?

by Emjoy



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Dill - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoy/pseuds/Emjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is very self concious and Phil helps him out of it every time. But this time it was different</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda bad but I want to know what you think so leave your feedback in the comments, thanks :)

It had been 3 hours since Dan uploaded a video and he was checking the comments. This one was with Phil, so there was the normal Phan ones was expecting. Some of them made good points and made Dan wonder, but he dismissed those thoughts pretty quickly. But then there were some like: "Did you see how Dan looked at Phil on 3:14??? adDORABLE!!!!" Which Dan had thought were dumb because he never had intended to lead Phil on. Intended. He wondered if Phil thought that he had been. Surely, they were nothing more than friends. Best friends, of course, but nothing else…right? He tried not to think about it. 

There were also some hate comments that were also usual, but Dan was feeling more unconfident than usual and just fragile in general that day, so he scrolled past most of them. But there was one that, for some reason, caught his eye. 

"Dan looks very chubby in this video, and not in the good way. Plus his face is really disproportionate, has anyone else noticed?"

The words hurt Dan more than they should've. He looked in the mirror and closed his eyes. They were right, 

"I'm really fat, I need to go on a diet, I need to work out, nobody will ever love me. And my face is so ugly, I don't know how people stand to be around me, Phil just hangs out with me because he feels bad for me. I don't have any real friends, just people who pity me so much that they hangout with me. I bet I pressured Phil into moving in with me…oh my god, I'm a terrible person. I expect Phil to care so much about me and of course he doesn't, why should he? I'm so ugly and annoying I don't know why I ever expected to have friends in the first place…"

Thoughts like this kept roaming around in his head until he heard someone enter the flat. It was obviously Phil. Dan hid in the bathroom, being so ashamed of himself. He just planned on never speaking to Phil again and letting him move out because he knew that's what he wanted. He sat on the edge of the toilet covering his hands over his eyes holding in the blizzard of tears coming from them. 

"Dan, are you there?" Phil shouted from the living room. He repeated "Dan?…Dan?" A few more times until he gave up and just assumed he had left to get groceries or something. He went into Dan's room just to make sure, and found his computer open in the comments section. He looked on the screen and "oh no…" he whispered. He knew what was going on and he hates when it happened. It haven't happened in a while, not since Dan had started talking to him on Skype, and it was pretty hard to calm him down over a video screen, but he had talked him down from doing so many stupid things to his body and he couldn't imagine what he'd have to do this time. "Dan?…DAN!!" He opened all of the doors and stopped and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dan…?" He whispered. 

"N-no. Stop." Phil heard in a very shushed voice inside the bathroom. He wiggled the door handle but it was locked. Phil was afraid of this, of Dan doing something spontaneous and stupid where Phil couldn't talk him out of it. Fortunately, though, Phil knew how to unlock the bathroom door with a bobby pin that he kept in his drawer just in case of an incident like this. 

Phil burst in the door and Dan was laying, scrunched up in a ball on the floor. There was no blood and Dan was breathing, thankfully. Dan was breathing in heavy gasps, wavering in volume every time. Phil lowered his hand onto Dan's shoulder. "Phil…don't. Stop pretending you care." Dan actually sounded kind of serious, maybe even a little mad, which made Phil confused and sad. He would do anything for Dan. 

"What are you talking about, Dan?"

"I know I'm ugly and annoying, so stop pretending you care. I'm sorry that I make you care for me, I'm such an attention whore." Dan gasped for air after his long sentence, which was made harder by the tears and the lump in his throat. 

"Shut up, Dan! You know that's not true. And ugly, Dan? Are you serious?"

"I'm really out of shape and I wish you didn't have to look at this all day and my face is so disproportionate and wonky and to fat and I hate it and I know everyone else does too."

Phil was getting angry now, which was pretty rare. 

"Dan, you shut up! You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and if you can't see that, then…fuck! You are the one everyone loves. Compared to you I'm the ugly duckling. I WISH I looked like you. So stop complaining about things that don't make sense! Don't try to tell me you're not perfect in every way because you are!"

Dan paused and looked at Phil so astonished, but also so, so sorry. Had he been holding that in? Now he felt really bad, he had always thought that Phil was really confident in himself, and it made Dan think that Phil was the perfect human. I guess it easiest to judge people on the way they judge themselves. 

"…Phil…" Dan looked at him trying to give him a look that meant: "oh, Phil. You are perfect to me."

Phil was fighting back tears and grabbed Dan's face to close the space between their mouths. It obviously surprised Dan, but it felt so satisfying. Dan put his hands on Phil's face and rubbed his cheeks. 

Phil pulled back. 

"I'm so sorry." Phil got up and backed out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. 

"Phil!" Dan followed him and sat on the couch next to him. Phil looked up at him and apologized again. Dan responded with another kiss. This one was so forceful, making up for the kisses they could have had before. They sat there for minutes just kissing and lying with each other. Dan pulled back and put his hand through Phil's hair. "I love you, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave some comments if you want. It helps me :)


End file.
